mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yan Luo
"I'm not an Enma, I admit it. But at least, don't make me care to finish what you started !" Song han code named Yan Luo I don't want to fight....Because it won't be pretty" ''Song han '''Background:' Yan Luo, or Song Han, Was once a Calligrapher of The Mist continent, That secretly, belongs to a part of magic development division, They were called "Ganlim" that translates to an ancient word of a classified artifact "Death Worder" In this community, Song Han was born as the child of the Clanmaster. And in his childhood, exhibiting extreme calligraphy skills. However, Song Han has unique traits that come from the line of The Clanmaster. He is a patient of a terminally-deadly sickness called "Ten Thousand People Descent", which provides endless "Ink" in cost of a constant medical attention. it seems like a blessing at first, but at the second, The Death Worders saw it as a curse. Song Han had always needed someone to keep him from going overboard. It was originally filled by The Clans servants, that however, are unable to bear looking at a child that uses his own blood as an ink, mostly to develop a skill and magic needed as a clanmaster. For years, He had written around Nine thousand word apart from "Death", that yet still associates greatly to the grim concept. And in all those years, He had never thought of anyone around him to be faithful and loyal. One day, Had thought of himself to be capable enough, He for the first time decided to see one that is faithful bordering to Fanaticism, but he died in his journey, his last words are "Heiying", "Life", and "Friend" atop of his body completely dried of "Ink". Ability to create life apart from death is like trying to scoop water with a knife.That, Song Han succeeded, he created his first friend "Heiying" in a form of a Giant paintbrush used as stationary. He is one of the few Apostles that doesn't need examination from The Great Dark One, and because they saw an ability to create a life from a word of Death is a feat enough, they also didn't take his childishness, and tolerate his happiness for having a friend for all his life. Even though He eventually knows that he will run out of "Ink". Next, after obtaining an ample amount from his clansmen and regrouping with the rest of his squad, He was shocked when he was bullied so suddenly by an unknown ghost. Naturally, since he died as a child, He complained and was sent on a journey with the other "White" that treats him the least as a comrade. In one of such journeys, He encountered a being made out of Nuclear radiation, but luckily released before he became dependent on it. However, it awakened senses that he is not supposed to have yet as a child, subsequently leaving his teammate whom has been enamored by said life form. Not even a day passed when he was encroached the outskirts of the Corrupted Lescatie and met a man that invited him to Lavoria, which arguably saving him from being taught the lessons of the adult by the inhabitants of the human capital turned demon realm. He starts to suffer Night-walking in the past few days in the period of adaptation, and started thinking if it might have been caused by the order he was given, but he suddenly accepted a request in a form he doesn't know to resurrect someone's wandering soul and bound them to the earth.In the midst of success,He felt admiration of himself for being able to judge properly, even congratulated by his "vassals". But he realized that it was not him, instead, it was his own alter ego, "Lin Han", which is someone he learnt to fear of his "Purity" that he and his "Comrades" doesn't have. in a few weeks after that, he noticed that his whole body is breaking down and his pride boiling when he is being the last to complete an "Exam". Then, when he was in his breaking point and his pride at it's weakest, He was saved by a swordswoman that said she is paying him back. She is the ninth eldest of the sisters in the mansion he was rarely interacting with, named Ingrid. He first sees her in a strange light because of her saving him for no apparent reason, but he caught a reason from her explanation of fulfilling a contract. After that, out of frustration, he went home to Erebus, the one who gave him the second life, and was given a headstart on his "Exams" after much consideration, which he had proven himself capable of clearing it, despite the assistance he is constantly receiving But, it was in the past. in years of when he reached his adulthood, His pride has been softened up, and being backed by his countless retainers which supported his young unlife, he went and proposed to the one of his most dependable support. In those years, he also noticed his frustration originated from the lack of "family love" he lacked from his colleagues, family and clan, which caused him to have a wanton,obstinate personality he called "Lin Han". He is now a young father with two daughters which he took pride of. No longer fearing himself, and he eternally grew fearful over losing his pride no longer, as his "brother" and himself would eventually heal among the ones of pure races. Personality: Yan Luo is a practical example of a Chuunibyou patient.He is incredibly childish as He tends to introduce himself as The King of The Netherworld or The Title of Enma that usually gets him smacked by another Apostles.He is a crybaby and a sweet-toothed brat. However, He could be serious although it was stated by Heiying that it was his "Chuunibyou Mode" that kicked in when he slept. His chuuni side is like what he described as an Enma or Judge in general, He possesses the quality of the judge that involves Bravery, Virtue, Firmness and aims to lead to the end of the conflict. But the absence of "Purity" sets his train of thought into "Domination for Peace" instead. He is straightforward and honest regarding his jobs and personal affairs. Periodically expressing disgust and boredom in his "Cleaning" duties. But, His disciplined nature made him favourably more amicable than the rest of the "Specialist Squad". Records from The Dark Tome Well, I don't know why I picked this one, but it seems to be out of whimsical wishes. BUT, I wasn't complaining. This Brat is among the best that I have, although he looks like a childish brat that likes to eat sweets, He is actually a sadist whose fanaticism and obsession are endless. He never thought of his victims whose "Ink" he gathered would refuse and then thought of them as traitors, you know the rest right ? It's awesome. Unlike Hecate, which is a Fiery girl that sticks to her vessel. Yan Luo is a tactical being that tends to be aloof from his host, which Song Han had little to none of knowing about. It makes him an excellent vessel for this weirdo of a son of mine. Combat Doctrine As a member of a Assault-Specialist person, He fights using whatever means to assist his teammate, but with immense and devastating attacks that involve spells, curses, even blessings, and rarely resorts to physical and body contact with his opponents, although if forced, he is an excellent spearman disregarding the brittleness of his internal organs. He tends to sit back while the Assault-Combat member fights and causes devastation directly, and in turn used his "Biological gift" to control the flow of battle which played a tremendous part in case of fights against beings that is incorporeal. His "magic" is the most versatile, which utilizes an ancient art that was incited by "Words" called Kotodama, modified and named "Shigo", among the team composed of 4 active members and 1 director. Other than that, He is capable of distractions by sowing confusion among the opponents with the support by members of Support-Specialist or Support-Combat, using misdirections, terror and everything the ancient people of the era long gone could think of. Category:Characters Category:Apostle Series